


Once upon a time in a strip club

by Chlucifiction



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Bikers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlucifiction/pseuds/Chlucifiction
Summary: Biker Jace meets a tiny redhead in a strip club. Smut and love ensues.





	Once upon a time in a strip club

Jace, Alec and Seb pulled their motorcycles into the parking lot of the strip joint. The Hunters, the motorcycle club they belonged to, owned this place and Robert, their leader and Alec's father, had tasked the boys with picking up this week's profit. It wasn't their usual job, they hadn't done collections since they were new recruits, but when the boss tells you to do something, you do it, no questions.  
The three of them made their way inside, nodding a greeting to the bouncer. It was a Tuesday night and the place was quiet. Jace and Seb went to the bar, while Alec went to the office to see the manager, Magnus. Alec and Magnus had a thing going, so Jace knew they had time for a drink or two.  
He sat on a bar stool, turning around to lean his elbows on the bar, his beer dangling from his hand. Jace took in the place. It had been ages since he'd been here, and Robert had renovated the place, making it more up-market to appeal to the higher end. The girl on stage looked more high-end as well. He watched the bleach blonde twist and turn, swivelling and keeping the attention of the handful of patrons. She did a good job, she just wasn't really his type. She finished her dance, collected her tips and made her way off the stage.  
"Man, I could tap that." Seb took a swig of his beer. Jace shrugged.  
The next thing they knew, the place went dark. A single spotlight appeared on the stage, illuminating an aerial ring.  
"That's new." Seb sat up straighter on the stool.  
A girl moved gracefully onto the stage, making her way to the hoop. She held it in both hands, dancing with it, until the music changed. Where other dancers would use a pole to show off their acrobatics, she used the hoop, spinning and twirling. Her arms and legs stretched out gracefully, her mass of red curls flowing wildly around her as she flipped and spun.  
Jace was transfixed. He'd never seen anything more beautiful than this little redhead dancing in the air. He had to know her.  
She finished her set and went backstage. Jace put his beer on the bar and made a beeline for the backstage area. Magnus and Alec stepped out of the office and intercepted Jace in the hall.  
"Jace, where's the fire?" Magnus greeted him.  
"Magnus, good to see you man. Actually I was-"  
"Off to harass one of the girls no doubt. Who caught your eye this time?" Magnus smirked at him.  
"The redhead. Who is she?"  
"Ahh. The beautiful Clary. Little young for you though. Maybe give that one a miss." Magnus tried to persuade him to go back out onto the floor.  
Jace stopped. "Magnus. I want to meet her." He looked at Magnus with a steely gaze.  
Magnus sighed. "Fine. I'll send her out to you. Wait at the bar. Just... be nice to her ok? She's a sweetheart and I don't want her hurt." He moved down the hall and disappeared into the dressing room.  
Jace didn't go to the bar, he waited at the end of the hall, leaning on the door frame. Be nice. He was always nice. What Magnus had really meant was 'don't fuck and leave'. Before long he heard someone coming quickly up the hall. A flash of red rounded the corner and he grabbed her around the waist, her momentum spinning them a full revolution. She gasped at the contact and laughed until they stopped spinning. Jace didn't think he'd ever heard anything sweeter.  
"Woah Red. Slowdown before you take someone out." He chuckled at her.  
"My apologies. I was told there was someone waiting for me-"  
"That would be me. I'm Jace." He kept his hands on her waist. She was tiny, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulders, and his hands had easily gone around her little waist, fingers almost meeting.  
"I'm Clary." She smiled up at him radiantly. He could see her eyes were green and sparkled in the lighting of the club. Though he suspected they would sparkle in any kind of lighting.  
"Well, Clary, I would like to get to know you better." He smiled down at her, watching her duck her head to hide her blush. God she was sweet. "What time do you finish?"  
"3."  
It was now 11, and they had to drop off the takings to Robert. "I'll be here to pick you up."  
"Oh that's ok, I usually get a ride with one of the others."  
He brushed a finger under her chin, raising her head more to him. "I'll be here."  
She gazed up at him innocently. Jace got the distinct feeling that Clary was innocent in a lot of ways. He nodded to Alec and Seb at the bar, and they all made their way out.

They drove back to Robert's house, which was essentially the club's meeting place. Robert and his wife Meryse had two kids, Alec and Isabelle, but Jace had been living with them since he was 14. His mom had overdosed when he was 3 and his dad had been Robert's best mate, until he'd been killed in a robbery gone wrong (he'd been doing the robbing, and had gotten shot).  
They went into the living room, Alec handing his dad the takings.  
"Here they are. Have fun boys?"  
Seb scoffed. "Not much action on a Tuesday boss."  
Jace smirked. "Not that Alec would agree with that."  
They laughed as Alec went red in the face, his dad slapping him on the back. Alec had come out when he was 18, expecting to be kicked out of home and loose his family. But, the exact opposite had happened. Rob and Meryse had accepted it easily, citing that they'd pretty much known he was gay since he was 10, and loved him no matter what. It was never discussed amongst the others of the club, and Alec didn't flaunt it, so there was a silent acceptance.  
"Looked like Jace found himself a hot piece of ass to pass the time." Seb remarked.  
Jace rubbed his chin, not making any comment. Rob narrowed his eyes, raising his eyebrows at Jace in silent question.  
Jace exhaled in a rush. "She's new I think. Redhead."  
"Nice. She'll be a handful, redheads always are, so get ready for that!"  
Jace had every intention of finding out.

He walked in the door at 2:55 and stood near the bar, his eyes watching the door to the hallway that led to the back. When he saw her coming out he made his way over to her. She wore jeans, a t-shirt, converse sneakers and had her jacket slung over her arm, her bag hanging from her hand. She was laughing with some of the other girls, her head turned away from him and almost bumped into him. She slowly raised her eyes to his, taking in his form along the way.   
Jace chuckled. He knew the effect he had on women. It had been happening since he was 16, and his body had started filling out from the physical activity he'd been doing. His chest and arms had built up and apparently the chicks loved it, along with his two-toned, blue/brown eyes. Add to that a leather jacket and motorcycle and they practically dropped their panties if he glanced their way. There were always girls hanging around the club who enjoyed being used by any of the club members. They called them 'bike sluts', and Jace had had plenty of them.  
"Ready to go." He asked her.  
She nodded a little. He took her hand gently and led her out to his bike, handing her a helmet. She took it uncertainly, eyeing the bike, as he threw his leg over and got settled.  
"You ever ridden before?"  
"No." She responded, putting on her jacket.  
"Scared?" He smirked.  
"Of you or the bike?" She stared at him.  
Jace sat up straight, unsettled at the thought that she might be frightened of him. "I will never let anything or anyone hurt you Clary. I promise."  
She nodded warily, but put on the helmet and climbed on behind him. She'd left a gap between them, so he placed his hands on her thighs and pulled her closer. She squeaked as she was pulled against him, he took her hands and wound them around his waist, and Jace almost groaned as he felt her heat wrap around his back and legs. He turned his head to talk to her. "Where to?"  
She gave him her address and they took off, Clary squeezing tighter to hold on.  
When they arrived at her place, she unwound herself and hopped off, Jace feeling the loss of her heat. She took off his helmet, shaking out her lustrous locks, and handed it back to him. Jace took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. Strawberries. His imagination went wild, thoughts of her naked under him as he tasted every part of her.  
"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you around." She started to walk away.  
"What, that's it?" He called her back.  
He heard her sigh as she turned back to him. "Look. You seem ok, and you're super hot... but my mom warned me about boys like you."  
Jace got off his bike and stood in front of her. "What about 'boys like me'?" He smirked.  
"Boys who'll chase me until I give in and then throw me away." She stated matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I'm not interested."  
"I get it, ok? And I confess, usually I am one of those guys, but... you're different Red. You're special." He pushed back a strand of hair from her face.  
"I'm sure. Just like all the other girls you've said that to. I'm tired. Goodnight Jace." She turned and walked home.  
"I'll prove it to you Clary." He called out to her receding form.

Jace drove her home after every shift she worked that week. He asked her out. She said no. He smirked. He continued to drive her home the next week, again, asking her out. She said no, but smiled at him as she did. He drove her home the next week, but didn't ask her out. She asked him why he hadn't. He told her he knew she would say no. She laughed. The next week came and he was there waiting for her as usual. This time, she asked him out. He said yes.  
They had dinner together. She told him about her life, how she never knew her dad, but her mum was amazing. She'd never dreamed of being a stripper, but when her mum died of cancer a year ago, she had no money and a tonne of medical bills to pay. She was already a dancer and performer, so she figured she may as well get paid for it.  
Jace was enthralled by her. At 19 she'd already had to deal with so much, but still had this inner light that radiated from her. He could tell she was one of those people that only saw the good in others, and he craved it. He wanted to be good for her. He wanted to hold her and never let go, protecting her from the world.  
He drove her home and kissed her. Softly at first, letting her warm to him. She sighed and melted against him, and he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth.

Jace got home and headed straight to the shower. He loved spending time with Clary, but damn he had a case of blue balls. He ran the water and stepped under it, gasping as the cold water hit his warm skin. Jace took himself in hand. He thought of Clary. He imagined her pouty pink lips wrapping around his hard cock, her big green eyes staring up at him as she sucked him, her bright red hair flowing down her back as her head bobbed up and down on him. He came hard, panting her name. He would wait for her. She was hesitant about him, but he would wait forever for her.

Rob was having a BBQ. This generally meant Rob standing at the grill cooking the meat, a bonfire and all the club guys hanging out, drinking, smoking, making out with whatever bike slut was closest. If any of the guys had a wife or proper girlfriend, they would usually come along too, to socialise with the other ladies.  
Jace had invited Clary. He'd picked her up and brought her over, leading her by the hand as he introduced her to his family. They'd instantly liked her, Meryse and Izzy stealing her from him for 'girl talk'. He went out back to help set up the bonfire. About an hour later, Izzy had come out with fresh beers for the guys. She handed Jace his and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away from the others.  
"So Clary. You're in love with her aren't you?"  
"Iz, don't be such a girl-"  
"Yes or no Jonathan Christopher?" She must've been serious to be pulling out the full name.  
Jace looked around to see if anyone was in earshot. "Yes, ok? I'm falling for her."  
"I thought so. She's really sweet, and we all love her. I think she may be my new best friend. So be gentle ok?"  
With that she flounced off, meeting Clary at the back door. They exchanged words before Clary made her way towards him. He smiled and opened his arms and she walked into them, wrapping her arms around him. He enveloped her and kissed the top of her head. "Having fun Red?"  
She nodded. "I love your family. They're so welcoming."  
"They love you too."  
As the night wore on, Jace had had a few drinks, a few puffs of weed and was feeling chilled and relaxed. Clary had been sitting on his lap most of the night, as they watched the fire burn down. It was the time of night where things got sloppy. The biker sluts were making the rounds, and everyone who was staying were finding beds for the night. Jace stood up, holding Clary as she slid down him to stand.  
"C'mon babe. Time for bed." He took her hand and led her to his room.  
They stepped inside and he closed his door behind her. He kissed her, holding her tight against him. She kissed him back running her hands through his hair.  
"We don't have to do anything. I just want to be with you, wake up with you." He said and kissed her again.  
"How drunk are you?"  
"Not at all, why?" He pulled back to look at her.  
Clary jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around him. He caught her under her ass as she ground herself against the bulge in his jeans.  
"Fuck. Clary." He groaned.  
"That's the idea." She breathed into his ear before biting on the lobe and removing her jacket.  
Jace felt all his blood rush down to his cock. He carried her towards the bed as she pulled off his jacket, kissing his neck. He placed her on the bed, hovering over her as he kissed her, his hands pulling at her shirt. They broke apart to frantically remove each other's clothes. He moved over her again, looking down at her naked body.  
"God you're beautiful." She blushed and he began kissing her all over. The noises she made as she writhed under him were music to his ears. He went down on her, eating her out like a starving man, licking and biting, watching her face as she came on his tongue. Jace was throbbing to be inside her. He moved up, wiping his mouth on his arm and kissed her, letting her taste herself on him. He reached over to his nightstand to grab a condom, leaning back to put it on. He positioned himself at her entrance, when she stopped him.  
"Jace?"  
He looked down at her.  
"I've never... um... I haven't..." She blushed furiously.  
"You're a virgin?" He asked wide-eyed.  
"I'm sorry... I just-"  
He swooped down and kiss her. "Oh babe. Don't be sorry. You're perfect." He grinned at her. "Do you want me to stop?"   
"No. I want you." She kissed him again, reignited their need.  
Jace pushed forward, slowly, until he felt resistance. He looked at her, waiting for her to tell him she was ready to continue. Clary nodded and winced as he pushed further into her. He stayed still, letting her adjust.  
"I'm sorry. It'll get better I promise." He whispered to her.  
She nodded, opening her legs wider for him. He moved slowly until she started rocking her hips with him, sighing as the pain receded into something pleasurable. They moved together, Clary's moans increasing as Jace increased the tempo. He felt her walls tightening around him and knew she was getting close, her noises alone were bringing him to the brink. He surged forward and Clary screamed, her orgasm wrenching his climax from him.  
He collapsed on her, breathing heavily, sweat covering him. He gently slid out of her, rolling to the side. He disposed of the condom and pulled her against him. She draped herself over his chest, playing with his tattoos.  
"You ok?" He softly asked her.  
"I think so." She smiled up at him nervously.  
"What's up?" He watched her as he stroked up and down her back.  
"I'm just..." She sighed. "Now that we've... I guess I'm..." She looked down.  
"I'm not about to dump you if that's what you're afraid of." He reassured her.  
She rested her chin on his chest, and gazed up at him. "Good. 'Cause you've kind of grown on me." She smiled.  
He gave her a cocky smirk and settled them in for sleep.

Jace watched Clary performing on stage. He always thought that he'd feel uncomfortable having a stripper for a girlfriend, watching other men salivate over his girl. But, surprisingly, he was ok. In fact, he felt pretty cocky, since he was the one who got to take her home and make her scream his name. He'd asked her what it was like, being up there, taking off her clothes for men's pleasure. She said that at first she was creeped out, but then she learned to focus on her dance, and didn't even notice them anymore.  
She finished, blowing a kiss at him, and he smirked, his eyes watching her walk off stage. She would get dressed and meet him out here, ready to go home. She lived alone in the place her mother had left her, so he spent most nights at her's.  
They got home, and were barely in the door before she pounced on him, devouring his mouth and clawing at his clothes. Jace laughed. Turns out he'd unleashed a sex-kitten when he took her virginity. Not that he had any complaints. He very much enjoyed teaching her about all the pleasurable things in life.

They were cuddled up in bed together, after what could be called a sex-marathon. Jace was running his fingers along her perfect, unmarked skin.  
"Have you ever wanted a tattoo?"  
Clary laughed. "Don't you have enough for both of us?"  
"I'm serious."  
"And what exactly would you like to brand me with?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.  
"Well, ideally 'Property of Jace Herondale', but maybe something a little more subtle. The club insignia maybe?"  
"Hmmm. Wouldn't that mean I belong to the club and not you specifically?"  
He frowned thinking about it. There's no way in hell he's sharing her with anyone.  
"Doesn't it hurt? I'm no good with needles or pain."  
"I'd be there to distract you." He began kissing her shoulder, keeping eye contact.  
"Why is this important to you? What if we break up? Then I'm wearing some guy's brand for my whole life."  
Jace's face darkened. "We are not going to break up Clary. You're the only one for me. I will never let you go."  
Clary looked down, breaking eye contact. "I wonder if that's what Rob told Meryse?"  
Jace scoffed. "I love them, but Rob's never been faithful. He always comes back to Meryse and she puts up with it. I've watched him fuck around for most of my life and it disgusts me. It would gut me to know you were sleeping with other guys, why would I do that to you?"  
"Is this some kind of backhanded proposal?" She narrowed her eyes and smiled.  
"Believe me babe, you'll know when I'm proposing. And someday I will, when you're ready. I'm 25 Clary, I know what I want. I'm just waiting for you to catch up." He kissed her and laid back, one arm behind his head, the other around her. "You could brand me too you know."  
"Huh?" Clary's mind had wondered off.  
"A tattoo. On me. Whatever you want."  
"Really?"  
"Mhmm." He gazed down at her.  
"Property. of. Clary. Fairchild." She kissed up his chest between words, finishing at his mouth.  
She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, and proceeded to make it very clear who's property he was.

Jace was sitting in the chair of his favourite tattoo artist about to get the design Clary had created for him. He was getting it on his chest, across his heart, to show her she had pride of place. It was her name, in a fancy script, but instead of the 'a', she'd replaced it with the Hunter's insignia [Angelic Rune]. Her's was to be the same with his name. She was standing next to him, fidgeting nervously.  
"Jace, are you sure? You don't have to. If you don't like it, you don't-"  
"Clary. Calm down. It's perfect. It combines the two things I love." He took her hand in his, raising it to his mouth for a kiss. He nodded at the artist to begin.  
It didn't take too long, and soon it was her turn. He could tell she was scared, so he'd applied numbing cream and held her hand as she waited for it to begin. He watched her face as the artist started. She'd squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. He chuckled, and pulled her face to his, kissing her deeply. She soon relaxed, focussing on making out with him. He wasn't sure how long it would keep her distracted, but he was willing to keep going as long as she needed.  
He heard the machine switch off, and pulled his head back from Clary's. She whimpered at the loss and he chuckled. "It's done babe."  
They both looked down at her right wrist where she now sported her first tattoo. Was it wrong that seeing his name, and his club's symbol, marked on her for life actually made him hard? She sighed in relief and smiled up at him radiantly, her emerald eyes glittering, which didn't help the tightness of his jeans.

Two weeks later they were at another of Rob's BBQs. Over the past month or so, some of the guys had been talking around the club about Clary. It seemed that some of them felt that she was fair game, since she was a stripper, and Jace had brought her into the fold. Jace had gone ballistic and beaten the shit out of the guy he'd overheard. It had taken Alec, Seb and three others just to pull him off the guy.  
So when they arrived at Rob's, he encouraged her to show off her new tattoo, knowing that they'd all know what it meant and Izzy would make sure everyone saw it. Clary went into the kitchen to show the ladies first. He went around the back, sitting down with Alec and Seb. Not long after, Izzy came crashing through the back door, hurtling towards them and dragging Clary behind her.  
"Jace! Oh my god! This is so exciting!" She practically bounced on the spot.  
"What the hell is she on about?" Alec asked, confused.  
"Clary got her first tattoo." Jace took a swig of his beer casually. Nodding at Clary to show them. She smiled at him and exposed her wrist, letting them all see.  
Alec whistled and turned towards Jace. "Well that'll sort it out."  
Clary looked confused but didn't ask. Izzy then dragged her off again.  
"I didn't realise you two were that serious man." Seb commented, sitting back in his chair.  
Jace pulled back the neck of his shirt to show them his latest addition.  
"Shit man. You literally tattooed her name on your heart. Why the hell would you do that? One chick for life? No thank you." Seb shook his head.  
Jace looked over to where Clary and Izzy were. They were with a group of girls, dancing and laughing. He watched Clary dancing, carefree but sexy as hell. She threw in a few of her stripper moves and he heard Seb groan from beside him. Jace turned to glare at him, his jaw tense.  
"I take it back man. You are the luckiest son of a bitch alive, you know that? Fuck." Seb took a long pull of his beer, ignoring Jace's glare.

The night wore on, and, as usual, almost everyone got sloppy. Izzy had barely let Clary out of her sight, which meant Jace had hardly seen her. One of the bike sluts slinked her way over to him, all but giving him a lap dance.  
"Hey Jace baby. You wanna have some fun?"  
"I'm good, thanks." He stood up, letting her stumble off him.  
"C'mon. I'll make you feel good." She stroked her hands down his chest and he caught them as she went for his belt.  
"I don't want you." He was getting irritated.  
"That's not what you said last time." She purred up at him.  
"Look. I don't remember you, which means you were completely forgettable. Now fuck off." He started walking towards the house in search of his girlfriend. She met him halfway, walking out to find him. Without stopping, he picked her up, holding her ass, her legs going around him, and kept walking into the house, up the stairs to his room. He sat on the bed with her straddling his lap, Clary's hands cupping his face as she kissed him. He pulled off her jacket and shirt, and yanked off her bra. He then pulled off his jacket and shirt, letting her run her hands all over him. Clary stood up and stripped the rest of her clothes, giving him a private show. Jace watched her entranced, his cock straining against his jeans. She straddled him again, her hands moving to the fly of his jeans. He leant back on his arms as she unzipped him and pulled his cock out. She raised herself up on her knees, positioning him at her entrance.  
"Condom?" He asked huskily.  
"You clean?"  
He nodded.  
"You cheating on me?"  
"Never."  
"I'm on the pill now, so we're good." She sunk down onto him, sighing and throwing her head back. Jace's breath hitched as he bottomed out. She began to move, circling her hips, running her hands over his chest. He maintained his laid back position, letting Clary do the work. She kissed him, slow and sensual, matching the steady rhythm of her hips. Jace felt his tension from earlier receding. Clary was like a balm to him, and being inside her, for the first time without a barrier between them, felt like heaven.   
Her pace increased and Jace fisted the quilt beneath him, holding still and letting her pleasure herself on him. She moaned as she grew closer to her peak, rocking feverishly on him. He bucked his hips into her and she screamed his name as she came. He sat up straighter and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss, before ducking his head and taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting. She leaned back, giving him full access as she bounced up and down on him, wrenching his orgasm from him and he held her tight as he poured into her.  
Jace rested his head against her shoulder, breathing hard. She held him to her, their sweat-licked skin sticking them to each other.  
"Feel better?" She asked him breathlessly.  
He lifted his head to look at her.  
"I saw that chick all over you. You were pissed. I was on my way out to show her who you belonged to, but you beat me to it." She giggled, playing with his hair.  
He snorted and smacked her lightly on the ass. She gasped, the sound going straight to his cock, making it harden again where it still sat inside her. Jace hooked his fingers in her hair, bringing her face to his. "You know I love you right? I would never do anything to fuck this up. You own me."  
She returned his intense gaze. "I know. I love you too. I'm yours."  
"You're mine." He kissed her savagely and flipped her over onto the bed. Without warning he surged into her, making her scream as they reconnected. He pumped into her frantically, fucking her hard and fast. He loved watching her come undone beneath him. The way her body flexed and arched as she came in a flood around his cock, bringing him with her.

"You got it babe. Give it a little more. That's it, that's it. You got it."  
"Ahh Jace!"  
She squealed as the bike bunny-hopped and stalled.  
"I can't do it." She pouted and he laughed.  
They'd spent the afternoon out on her quiet street, with him trying to teach her to ride his motorcycle. He'd taught her the basics and they'd gone for a ride with him sitting behind her, but now she was on her own. She was so nervous and afraid of crashing that she'd only succeeded in stalling it.  
"Why should I learn anyway? Isn't it better when I hold onto you?" She threw him a sexy smirk.  
"I won't deny that, but I might need you to drive one day, and I'd like to know you could without getting yourself killed."  
She tried a few more times, and finally managed to go half way up the street and back. She slid off the seat and ran to him with a huge smile on her face.  
"I did it!"  
He caught her in his arms, grinning at her excitement. "See. I knew you could do it."  
"And now I've shown you that I can, I better not have to do it ever again!" She glared at him with all her red headed fire.  
He laughed and climbed onto the bike. "C'mon angel. We've got Meryse's family dinner to get to."  
She slid on behind him, wrapping herself around him and he groaned.  
"See." She breathed into his ear. "Isn't that much better?" She sucked his earlobe and pushed herself against his back, tightening her thighs against his, her hands sliding down his chest towards his crotch.  
"Fuck yes." He replied huskily, his throat dry.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that's all I've got so far. Not really sure where they could go from here... Happy to continue if anyone wants to throw an idea my way...??


End file.
